Kerasukan? Atau Kutukan?
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Pesta ulang tahun si kembar yang ke-16 membawa perubahan. Tsuna membuat sebuah permohonan agar kakaknya lebih bersikap baik padanya. Setelah pesta usai, Tsunayoshi bersikap aneh. Permohonannya terkabul? Tapi kenapa Tsunayoshi menyatakan cinta padanya? [2727]


_Pesta ulang tahun si kembar yang ke-16 membawa perubahan. Tsuna membuat sebuah permohonan agar kakaknya lebih bersikap baik padanya. Setelah pesta usai, Tsunayoshi bersikap aneh. Permohonannya terkabul? Tapi kenapa Tsunayoshi menyatakan cinta padanya!?_

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **Kerasukan? Atau Kutukan?**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2727**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Giotto; Sawada Nana**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Twin!Tsuna**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sekarang, keluarga kecil Sawada tengah merayakan pesta ulang tahun kedua putra kembar mereka, Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna yang ke-16. Hanya ada Nana, sang ibu di sana. Ayah mereka tengah berpetualang dengan pekerjaannya yang tak jelas, namun menghasilkan.

"Nah, ayo tiup lilinnya," kata Nana pada kedua putranya. Waktu memang tak terasa. Sekarang keduanya sudah duduk di bangku SMA Namimori. Banyak perubahan terjadi pada kedua putranya, terutama Tsuna.

"Iya, Kaa-san!" Tsuna sangat tergiur dengan kue yang dipenuhi hiasan cokelat itu. Tsuna bersiap untuk meniup lilin, tapi Tsunayoshi mendahuluinya. Dan protesan pun meluncur.

"Nii-chan!"

"Sudah, ayo kita potong kuenya." Tsunayoshi menggenggam pisau kue dan siap memotong.

"Tidak adil! Aku tak meniupnya sama sekali!" Tsuna masih sama seperti dulu.

Tsunayoshi menoleh dan mendelik tajam. "Apa?"

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan tertawa hambar. "Bu, bukan apa-apa Nii-chan. Ayo potong kuenya." Semakin lama kakaknya semakin menakutkan.

Nana tertawa dengan riangnya. Kedua putranya sangat akur baginya. "Ara, kalian belum membuat permohonan?" tanya Nana dengan polosnya.

"Eh?" Keduanya kompak sekali. Mereka melupakan satu hal penting itu. Di hari ulang tahun tanpa permohonan? Rasanya tidak lengkap.

Tanpa banyak bicara Tsunayoshi menutup matanya sejenak. Meminta sebuah permohonan. Tsuna pun sama. Ia meminta sebuah permohonan.

 _Semoga Nii-chan lebih bersikap baik padaku._

Baru saja Tsunayoshi akan memotong kue, Nana kembali menginterupsinya. Di sisi lain Tsuna sudah membayangkan kue itu dilidahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah seharusnya membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin?" Nana mengingatkan kedua putranya lagi.

"Eh!?" Apa yang dikatakan Nana benar. Tsuna menoleh pada sang kakak yang tampaknya sudah ingin memotong-motong kue itu.

Tsunayoshi tak ambil pusing. Ia menyalakan lagi lilin yang masih terpasang di atas kue mereka. "Kita ulang," katanya santai.

Tsuna diam melongo. Apa-apaan ini!? "Nii-chan..." Ulang tahun macam apa ini? Tsuna sedikit tak senang dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

"Tiup atau aku sendiri yang akan meniupnya?" titah Tsunayoshi yang bernada ancaman.

"Mou..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, si kembar memejamkan matanya dan membuat permohonan yang sama. Setelah itu mereka meniup lilin bersamaan.

Nana langsung bertepuk tangan. "Selamat!" Tapi itu tak lama. "Memangnya ini sudah waktunya, ya?" Nana menatap jam dinding di ruang makan.

Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna saling berpandangan dan beralih menatap ibunya. "Yang penting harinya, Kaa-san," kata keduanya kompak lagi.

Nana malah tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pestanya!"

Si kembar tertawa melihat tingkah sang ibu. Mereka pun menikmati pesta kecil yang sederhana itu. Suasana hangat yang kental sangat terasa. Tawa riang mengiringi kebersamaan itu. Namun tak jarang terdengar adanya protesan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Aku kenyang!" Tsuna menerjang kasur Tsunayoshi saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia berguling-guling di atasnya. Sangat merasa bahagia. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, orang yang pernah mengisinya sudah tiada.

Tsunayoshi masuk seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di sisi kasur. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Tsuna beranjak dan duduk di samping Tsunayoshi. "Sebenarnya... Iya," tersenyum kecil.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Mereka takkan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana seseorang yang berharga Tsuna pergi dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Giotto meninggal bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun si kembar.

Tsunayoshi yang menyaksikan kejadiannya secara langsung. Ia bermaksud menjemput Giotto untuk memberi kejutan pada Tsuna. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia mendengar tangisan dari adiknya yang menyayat hati. Hari ulang tahun yang sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Tsunayoshi sudah menganggap Giotto seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Tsuna," panggil Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba seraya menarik wajah Tsuna agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Ni, nii-chan?" Apa ini? Kenapa kakaknya terlihat aneh. Ditambah, Tsunayoshi tersenyum lembut padanya. "Nii-chan...?"

Tsunayoshi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Tsuna. "Aku menyukaimu, Tsuna."

Seketika Tsuna membeku. Apa yang sudah terjadi!? Ini... Ini mimpi kan!? "Hiii!" Tsuna segera menjauhi kakaknya yang aneh. "Ni... Nii-chan?"

Masih. Wajah itu masih tersenyum. Senyuman itu... "Tsuna."

"Aku mau tidur di kamarku sendiri!" Tsuna berlari ke kamarnya. Masuk tergesa-gesa seraya mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa?" Tsuna memegangi bibirnya sendiri. "Giotto..."

Senyuman Tsunayoshi pudar berganti kepedihan. "Kenapa?" Ia meremas dadanya sendiri. Terasa sangat memilukan. "Kenapa...?"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sarapan si kembar dihiasi keheningan. Nana merasa sangat heran. Mereka bertengkar lagi? Padahal kemarin baik-baik saja. Tak ada keributan.

Dalam keheningan itu, diam-diam Tsuna mencuri pandang pada kakaknya. Masih terlihat sama. Tapi ia merasa sangat asing dengan kakaknya sendiri. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Kedua mata mereka melakukan kontak satu sama lain. Tsuna dengan tatapan aneh, sedang Tsunayoshi... Ada kepedihan di dalamnya. Membuat Tsuna merasa bersalah.

Hening terus melanda hingga keduanya pergi menuju sekolah. Biasanya mereka berjalan berdampingan, kali ini berjarak. Yang membuatnya adalah Tsuna. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang di kejadian kemarin. Saat Tsunayoshi menyatakan perasaannya.

Tsuna menoleh dan malah menemukan Tsunayoshi tersenyum padanya. Ini mimpikan!? "A, aku duluan!" Tsuna berlari ke sekolahnya. Menghindar adalah jalan terbaik. Bukan hanya itu. Tsuna pun merasa jantungnya berdebar. Senyuman hangat itu...

"Tsuna?"

Kenapa Tsuna mendengar suara kakaknya? Ia menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya tepat ada di belakangnya. "Hiii!"

Tsunayoshi diam dan kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Ayo kita ke kelas." Tsunayoshi menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat. Menariknya menuju kelas.

Apa yang terjadi!? Bukan hanya Tsuna yang menganggap ini janggal. Mereka yang melihat pun tak menyangkanya. Tsunayoshi yang jarang memperlihatkan emosinya dan acuh tak acuh itu tersenyum? Tersenyum!? Ini kutukan!

Sesampainya di kelas, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak pikiran negatif tentang keduanya. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan adalah perubahan sikap Tsunayoshi yang berubah 360°. Semua yang melihat tak percaya.

"Duduklah, Tsuna." Bahkan, Tsunayoshi pun menarikkan kursi untuk Tsuna. Agar dia bisa langsung duduk.

"A, arigatou... Ni, nii-chan..." Tsuna duduk sangat gugup.

"Sama-sama," senyum. Senyuman itu! Senyuman yang sangat memesona siapa pun yang melihat. Termasuk Tsuna sendiri sang adik.

Nii-chan kerasukan! Tsuna menyuarakannya dalam hati. Apa doanya telah terkabul? Agar kakaknya bersikap baik padanya? Memang baik, tapi sangat mencurigakan dan mencolok.

Hingga jam pelajaran berlangsung, semua berubah drastis. Tsunayoshi menjadi ramah pada guru pengajarnya. Dan semua orang semakin dibuat kebingungan setengah mati.

"Tsuna, rasanya kakakmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," kata salah seorang temannya saat keduanya sedang berada di toilet.

"Eh? Seseorang?" Tsuna mencoba mengingat seseorang yang sikapnya hampir mirip dengan sang kakak. "Apa Nii-chan kerasukan?" tanya Tsuna dengan horornya.

Temannya yang mendengar langsung bergidik ngeri. "Ma... masa hal macam itu ada di zaman yang sudah modern ini." Dia lalu tertawa dengan tegangnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu... Tapi, apa hanya karena keinginanku, Nii-chan jadi seperti itu?"

Temannya menggeleng. Dia tak tahu. "Sudahlah, Tsuna. Mungkin besok juga kembali seperti semula."

Tsuna mengangguk setuju. Lalu kenapa? Apa mungkin... Nii-chan sedang mengerjainya sebagai kado ulang tahun? "Mustahil..." Tsuna tertawa dengan hambarnya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna tengah fokus pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Tsunayoshi. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Perasaan Tsuna bercampur aduk. Ia tak bisa membedakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Tsunayoshi? Dia berjalan dengan santai. Wajahnya terus mengukir senyuman hangat. Ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Nii-chan, kau sedang menjahiliku, ya?"

"Tidak. Justru aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Tsuna."

Jawaban macam apa itu!? Kakaknya benar-benar kerasukan! Apa kemarin setelah pesta kepalanya terbentur? Tsuna rasa tidak. Semua baik-baik saja sampai pesta berakhir. Ya, pesta berakhir.

"Kau sakit, Nii-chan."

"Aku merasa sangat baik, Tsuna."

Tsuna cemberut dan ingin menangis. Jika bisa... Permohonan itu ingin dibatalkannya saja. _Kembalikan kakakku! Kembalikan kakakku yang seenaknya itu... Yang acuh tak acuh dan menyebalkan itu!_

"Tsuna?"

"I, iya...?"

"Kita sampai."

"Eh? Eh!?" Saking sibuk dengan pikirannya, Tsuna sampai tak menyadarinya.

"Tadaima!"

"Ara... Okaeri, Tsu-kun, Tsuna," sambut Nana seperti biasa. Senyuman hangatnya terus terpatri di wajah. "Kaa-san sudah membuatkan makanan kecil untuk kalian." Setelah mengatakannya Nana langsung pergi ke dapur.

Apa Nana tak melihat perubahan pada putra sulungnya? Ini benar-benar seperti kutukan. "A, aku mau ke kamar." Tsuna melepas genggaman tangan kakaknya dan berlari ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tapi, aku..." Tsunayoshi tersenyum tipis. Sejenak matanya fokus pada telapak tangannya yang agak basah karena keringat. "Aku..."

"Tsu-kun!" Nana memanggil Tsunayoshi dari dapur.

"Hai, kaa-san." Tsunayoshi langsung pergi ke dapur. Membantu ibunya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Aku harus bagaimana!?" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya gusar.

 _Tsuna, rasanya kakakmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

Perkataan temannya tadi langsung terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Mengingatkan akan seseorang? Seseorang...? Seseorang...

Tsuna meremas dadanya dengan perasaan gelisah. "Giotto..." Tsuna menggeleng keras. "Itu tidak mungkin," tersenyum tipis. "Ini pasti hanya akal-akalannya, Nii-chan." Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Tsuna berharap itu benar.

Jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu, sungguh sangat menggelikan. Karena kecerobohannya sendiri, Tsuna dipertemukan dengan Giotto. Seseorang yang ternyata menjadi pengisinya. Tsuna masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia mengakui kesalahannya. Giotto membawa Tsuna ke kediamannya dan di mulailah segala awal kisah cintanya.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna mengerjap. Kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya!? Sejak kapan!? "Nii-chan...?"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, Nii-chan," menggeleng pelan. Tsuna menatap wajah sang kakak. "Nii-chan, sudahlah, jangan menjahiliku terus."

"Aku tak menjahilimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi memperlihatkan sebuah kesungguhan pada tatapan matanya.

Tatapan mata itu... Kenapa ada kepedihan di dalamnya? Lalu... Penyesalan juga terkandung di dalamnya. "Nii-chan..."

"Jawab aku, Tsuna. Kau menyukaiku juga, kan?" Tsunayoshi menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna erat. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah harapan pada Tsuna.

"..."

"Tsuna?"

"Nii-chan..." Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan bercanda denganku!" Tsuna sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Tsunayoshi yang semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

Nada yang meninggi itu membuat Tsunayoshi terkejut. "Tsuna... Aku sungguh menyukaimu..."

"Hentikan, Nii-chan..."

"Tsuna... Percayalah padaku..."

"Cukup, Nii-chan!"

"Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi terluka dengan penolakan Tsuna. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukaiku, Tsuna? Kau tak ingat dengan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama?"

Tsuna mengernyit. Ini benar-benar bukan kakaknya. "Aku minta Nii-chan keluar dari kamarku."

"Tidak."

"Nii-chan."

Tsunayoshi menarik Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku selalu menunggumu untuk hari ini..."

"Nii-chan, lepaskan aku." Kenapa pelukannya tak bisa dilepas? Apa Tsuna harus memanggil Nana? "Nii-chan!"

Pelukan Tsunayoshi semakin erat saja. Ia tak mau melepasnya sedikit pun. "Tsuna... Tsuna... Tsuna..."

"Kaa..." Tsuna yang bermaksud memanggil Nana terhenti karena sebuah bungkaman bibir dari Tsunayoshi.

"!"

"Nii-chan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Tsuna mendorong tubuh kakaknya hingga pelukan itu terlepas. "Jangan mendekat!" Air mata itu menggenang. Tsuna menggosok bibirnya kasar.

"Tsuna... Apa kau melupakanku?"

Tsuna menoleh atas pertanyaan itu. Melupakan? Melupakan apa? "Apa maksudmu...?"

"Aku Giotto."

Pengakuan itu membuat Tsuna diam seribu bahasa. Tidak mungkin. "Jangan main-main denganku, Nii-chan!"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

Kata-katanya tak seperti main-main... Lalu... _Aku harus bagaimana!?_ "Nii-chan! Apa kau tak bosan menjahiliku!?"

Tsunayoshi melangkah mendekati Tsuna dengan aura mistis. Membuat Tsuna merinding hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan. "Enyahlah kau roh jahat! Kembali ke asalmu!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tsunayoshi ambruk.

"Eeeh!? Be, berhasil!" Tsuna cepat-cepat lari untuk menemui ibunya. "Huwaaa... Kaa-san! Nii-chan!" Suara gaduh Tsuna yang menuruni tangga sangatlah berisik.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Nii-chan!" Tsuna berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Tsu-kun? Ada apa dengannya, Tsuna?" tanya Nana yang sedang menikmati teh sorenya. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Eh?" Tsuna menoleh ke arah pandangan ibunya. Tepat di belakangnya, Tsunayoshi sudah ada di sana. "Hiii!"

"Apa?" Tsunayoshi menatap aneh Tsuna yang histeris. Ia melangkah menuju lemari camilan. Membukanya dan mengambil beberapa bungkus sekaligus. Termasuk jatah Tsuna. "Kaa-san, nanti bagianku sisakan." Setelah mengatakannya, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"E... Eh?... Eeeh!?" Bukankah itu camilannya!? "Nii-chan!"

Nana menghela napas. Mereka tak berubah sama sekali. "Tsuna, apa kau..." Ah, Tsuna sudah tidak ada di sana. Cepat sekali larinya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Pagi itu Tsuna sama sekali tak mau menatap wajah kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia memanfaatkan kelemahannya dan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Biar saja disebut anak kecil sekalipun. Tsunayoshi sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Hei, hei, apa salahku?"

Tsuna mendengus dan menatap tak suka kakaknya. "Nii-chan tak menyadari kesalahan kemarin?"

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apa pun. Kemarin aku hanya mengambil jatah camilanmu saja," sahut Tsunayoshi dengan santainya.

"Apa? Yang sebelumnya, Nii-chan..." Tsuna sangat gemas dengan kakaknya ini.

Tsunayoshi menatap Tsuna seraya menggaruk rambutnya. "Hanya itu."

Wajah Tsuna memerah karena rasa kesal yang menggunung. "Nii-chan menciumku dan mengaku sebagai Giotto!"

"Ha?" Tsunayoshi mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tak salah dengar?" tanyanya seraya mengorek telinganya sendiri. "Jangan bermimpi. Mana mungkin aku menciummu."

Kedua tangan Tsuna benar-benar sudah gatal ingin melakukan ini-itu pada kakaknya sendiri. "Apa kau bilang!? Kau melakukannya!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

Dan keduanya saling melotot dengan galaknya satu sama lain. Tsunayoshi benar-benar tak mengingat apa pun tentang kejadian sebelum ia mengambil jatah camilan Tsuna. Sedang Tsuna terkekeh akan Tsunayoshi yang senang menjahilinya.

"Nii-chan!"

"Apa?"

Tunggu... Ini benar-benar kakaknya yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Tak ada senyuman dan perlakuan baik padanya. Lalu, mantra yang kemarin yang diucapkannya benar-benar berhasil. Jadi...

"Hiii! Nii-chan!" Tsuna langsung memeluk erat kakaknya. Takut sekaligus senang.

"Hei, hei!" Kenapa di tempat umum seperti ini Tsuna memeluknya? "Kau kerasukan!"

"Nii-chan sudah kembali..."

"Ha?" Tsunayoshi dibuat bingung karenanya. "Jangan berbuat aneh." Dengan santainya ia memukul kepala Tsuna hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Mau itu kakaknya baik ataupun menyebalkan tetap sama saja. Kakak macam apa itu yang tega memukul adiknya sendiri? "Kutukan," gerutu Tsuna yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Tsuna tak mau tidur satu kamar dengan kakaknya itu. Bisa-bisa Tsuna dijahili lagi. Seperti mengaku dirinya sebagai Giotto. Itu sangat kejam. Padahal Tsuna sangat berharap.

Anehkah jika Tsuna mengharapkan orang yang sudah tiada kembali hidup? Ia sadar benar akan cintanya yang sangat mendalam. Bahkan kakaknya pun tahu seperti apa perasaannya terhadap Giotto.

Seandainya waktu itu Tsuna yang ada di dekatnya... Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. "Mungkin..." tersenyum kecil. "Hei, Giotto... Sekarang aku sudah 16 tahun. Tinggal satu tahun lagi. Tapi kau... Meninggalkanku..." Air mata menetes. Tsuna menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa aku menangis?" Tsuna kembali menghapus air matanya yang terus-menerus keluar. "Kenapa tidak berhenti?"

Dalam tangisannya, Tsuna membaringkan diri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang semakin lama semakin basah karena air matanya. Kenangan yang berbekas itu tak bisa menghilang. Malah semakin kuat tertanam di dalam hatinya.

Senyumannya... Tawanya... Suara lembut yang selalu mengalun di telinganya terus terngiang. Semua kata-kata manis yang selalu dia tujukan padanya selalu mewarnai harinya.

"Giotto..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsunayoshi bermaksud untuk mengajak Tsuna bermain video game bersamanya. Tapi diurungkannya setelah melihat Tsuna yang masih bersedih atas kepergian kekasihnya, Giotto. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia memperingatinya lebih awal. Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

 _ **Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **Kau tipe yang romantis, Giotto.**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang bahagia.**_

 _ **Tapi wajah kesalnya lebih manis.**_

Matanya berkabut melihat kesedihan Tsuna. Ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Ia tahu benar kecelakaan itu bukan karena kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa dadanya sesak?

"Tsuna..."

Sesak... Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Ia yakin ini bukan rasa yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Cahaya kehidupan mata Giotto yang memudar kembali terbayang dibenaknya. Mata itu... Mata itu... Menyisakan sebuah penyesalan.

"Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya. Aku tahu sebesar apa Tsuna mencintaimu..."

"Seandainya saja waktu itu aku... Aku..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Tubuh yang serupa dengannya itu didekapnya erat. "Maaf..."

"Nii-chan...?" Apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Dia meminta maaf untuk kejahilannya? Atau... Tapi ini sangat berbeda. Ini seperti sebuah penyesalan...

Dengan ragu Tsuna membalas dekapan sang kakak. "Nii-chan..." Perasaan hangat ini... Rasa hangat saat ia berada dipelukan Giotto.

"Tsuna, apa kau ragu padaku?"

Lagi-lagi... Tsuna melepas dekapan kakaknya. "Kau, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi menarik tangan Tsuna untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"He, hei! Nii-chan!" Ke mana dia akan membawanya? Jalan yang ditujunya... Tsuna mengenalnya. Rumah Giotto.

Jalan yang mereka lewati adalah jalan yang biasa Giotto gunakan untuk menuju rumahnya. Kenapa kakaknya tahu? Padahal jalan ini tak pernah dilewatinya.

"Di sini."

Tsuna sangat terkejut melihat tempat itu. Gudang rumah Giotto. "Ke, kenapa kau tahu? Kau belum pernah ke sini, Nii-chan..."

"Aku Giotto."

"Jangan bercanda!" Tsuna melepas genggaman tangan kakaknya dengan kasar. "Apa kau ingin membuatku lebih menderita!?"

"Di sini... Kau pernah terjatuh menimpaku. Di sini pula kau yang pertama menciumku, Tsuna..."

Tsuna serasa dihentak benda keras. Semua itu benar... "Kenapa?" Tsuna berurai mata. "Kenapa kau membuatku menangis!?" Tsuna sadar benar jika dia memang Giotto.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Giotto!" Tsuna langsung memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"..."

"Giotto..."

"Tsuna..."

Ini kenyataankan? Bukan mimpi? Ini benar-benar Giotto? Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah wajah dari kakaknya. Perlahan Tsuna melepas pelukannya. "Tidak... Ini kesalahan, Giotto... Ini kesalahan..."

"Tsuna, aku merindukanmu..."

"Tidak..." Tsuna mundur satu langkah.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

"Tidak..." Tsuna mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Tsuna, aku..."

"Tidak!" Tsuna berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Menutupi kedua telinganya. Ini kesalahan. Seharusnya Giotto sudah tiada. Bahkan hanya untuk keberadaannya sekalipun...

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku, Tsunayoshi..." Punggung yang terus menjauh itu hanya ditatapnya hingga menghilang. Tsunayoshi menutup kedua matanya dengan perasaan yang sangat amat pedih.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna?" Nana melihat putra bungsunya kembali dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Kaa-san..." Tsuna memeluk ibunya dengan tangisan kecil. "Dia jahat, Kaa-san... Dia jahat..."

Nana tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengusap kepala Tsuna lembut. "Jahat? Kaa-san rasa tidak, Tsuna."

Tsuna mendongak. "Apa Kaa-san akan percaya padaku?"

Nana tersenyum lembut. "Kaa-san percaya." Nana melepas pelukan Tsuna. Menghapus air matanya. "Tsuna juga harus percaya," senyum.

Baik, ibunya pun mulai aneh. Perkataannya itu... Percaya pada apa?

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya. Tak mau bertatap muka dengan sang kakak.

"Aku..." Tsunayoshi berdiri tepat di hadapan ibunya. "Aku..."

Nana membelai wajah putra sulungnya lembut. "Katakan saja, Giotto."

Eh? Giotto? Jadi ibunya tahu!? Tsuna yang ingin protes langsung diurungkannya ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang menangis? Menangis!?

"Aku... Kenapa aku harus mati? Aku belum ingin mati..." Tsunayoshi, lebih tepatnya Giotto untuk saat ini memang sedang menangis. Menangisi penyesalannya.

Nana tak henti-hentinya membelai wajah putranya. Dari luar memang putranya. Sedang di dalam sana ada jiwa lain yang tengah menempatinya. "Maut bukanlah hal yang bisa kita duga, Giotto," kata Nana lembut.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Tsunayoshi."

"Kaa-san mengerti. Hanya untuk sebuah janji, kan?"

"Ya."

"Tsuna, lihat Giotto sekarang. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Tanpa banyak kata, Tsuna memperlihatkan dirinya. Matanya melirik wajah kakaknya. Ini bukan permainan, kan?

"Tsunayoshi, aku ingin memberikan ini," Giotto meraih tangan Tsuna dan mengepalkan sesuatu di sana. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang bertuliskan "True Love".

Mata Tsuna melebar hebat. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Giotto.

"Giotto..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto..."

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, berbicara denganmu, dan memelukmu, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna tak bisa berkata apa pun. "Giotto..." Hanya nama itu saja yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku juga, aku juga, Giotto..." Tsuna menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Giotto dengan berurai air mata.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, Tsuna. Masa depan tidak hanya satu."

Tsuna mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu," senyum.

"Selamat tinggal."

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak mampu menjawabnya. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Giotto, tubuh Tsunayoshi ambruk. Dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-chan!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Di kamar yang sepi itu Tsuna menatap wajah kakaknya yang tertidur lelap. Kejadian tadi seperti mimpi. Tapi kalung itu menjadi bukti nyata. Seperti yang Giotto katakan, ia harus terus hidup.

Tsuna beranjak dan menatap wajah kakaknya dari dekat. Entah karena hal apa, Tsuna menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kakak. Tsuna diam tak melakukan apa pun hingga Tsunayoshi membuka kedua matanya.

Kening Tsunayoshi berkerut samar. Ini Tsuna? Kenapa dia... Tsunayoshi mendorong tubuh itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tsuna mengerjap dan tersenyum malu. "Ni... Nii-chan..." Padahal Tsuna kira Giotto akan muncul kembali. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh.

"Kenapa mataku bengkak!?"

Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang syok.

"Jangan tertawa Tsuna," kata Tsunayoshi dengan nada dalam.

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Ti, tidak," menggeleng cepat.

"Apa maksud ciuman tadi?"

Tsuna beranjak menjauhi kakaknya. "Bu, bukan apa-apa," sahut Tsuna tegang.

"Tsuna!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Seperti pagi yang biasanya, Tsunayoshi tetap seenaknya pada Tsuna. Untuk balasan ciumannya, Tsunayoshi bahkan mengambil jatah makan siang Tsuna.

Tsuna merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia mencium kakaknya? Untuk apa!? Tsuna sendiri tak tahu.

Semakin hari, kakaknya semakin parah. Bukannya bersikap lebih baik, Tsunayoshi malah lebih berbuat seenaknya pada Tsuna. Ciuman itu sangat berharga baginya. Seandainya saja kakaknya itu sadar, dialah yang sebenarnya pertama menciumnya.

Tapi biang keladinya adalah arwah penasaran Giotto. Mengingat Giotto itu sudah meninggal... Itu artinya dia adalah... Hantu...

"Hiii!"

"Berisik, kau ini kenapa?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa," menggeleng cepat.

"Yakin?"

Mengangguk keras.

Tsunayoshi menyeringai tipis. "Tsuna," senyum.

"Ha? E... Eeeh!?" Kakaknya tersenyum!

Dalam kesempatan itu Tsunayoshi mencium Tsuna.

"Hiii!"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum puas. Kejahilannya takkan pernah berhenti untuk adiknya yang manis itu.

"Nii-chan!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Ini aneh..." Tsuna baru menyadari sesuatu. Selama kejadian itu Tsunayoshi hanya memanggil dengan panggilan biasa. Bukan "Tsunayoshi".

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Itu... Panggilan Giotto padaku."

"Tsunayoshi, kan?"

"Bukan, tapi Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi mengernyit. Itu aneh. Kenapa panggilan itu bisa keluar dari mulut Giotto? Jangan-jangan Giotto... Tsunayoshi menutupi mulutnya.

"Nii-chan?"

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tsuna cemberut menatap wajah kakaknya yang terlihat jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajah Tsuna tiba-tiba memerah. Kenapa...? Apa ini...?

"Tsuna?" Ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Tsunayoshi sendiri kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi saat itu sama sekali tak diingatnya. Meskipun Giotto mengendalikannya, tapi tubuh yang selama ini berinteraksi langsung dengan Tsuna adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

Keduanya saling memalingkan wajah saat dua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

 _Tsuna..._

 _Nii-chan..._

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Hehem... Ini Sequel dari "Sepatu Cinderella" :3

 **Nia** : Aku terpikirnya cuma seperti ini,hhe

Ceritanya sendiri terinspirasi dari Nube yang... itulah #dzigh Yang Hiroshi(?) ketemu ama reinkarnasi ibunya. Dia masih memiliki ingatan di kehidupan lalu. Dan akhirnya di hapus. Trus, ama Manga "With!" yang Shirou-nya nyelamatin Masago dari kecelakaan. Diakan menyesal karena mati gtu ._. 15 tahun udah mati... Sedang di sini Giotto yang mati. Jiwanya ke transfer(?) ke tubuh Tsunayoshi yang waktu itu menyaksikan secara langsung kecelakaannya. Jiwa Giotto ada di tubuh Tsunayoshi selama satu tahun lamanya. Dia, sebenarnya setiap malam selalu mengawasi Tsuna yang lagi tidur. Dia muncul karena ingin memberikan hadiah yang waktu itu gagal diberikannya. Lalu, Tsunayoshi sendiri tak ingat apa pun selain harus membalas ciuman yang diambil Tsuna :"3 Selama Giotto bersemayam di tubuh Tsunayoshi, dia melihat hati terdalamnya :3 Mantranya ajaran Gokudera :"v

Ada rasa di antara si kembar? Ada... #plak Ah! Untuk nama... Dua-duanya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna hanya panggilan xD dan mungkin berlanjut,hhe

Sampai sini aja, sankyuu minna,hhe

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
